The Brand
by Silver Dragon Iron Claws
Summary: In a world of darkness, where demons and monsters stalk an unsuspecting mankind, one boy has become a link between evil and good. But will his tormented mind and scarred soul accept his fate before darkness envelopes the world forever?
1. Threatening Light

Silver Dragon: We have a new idea.

Devil's Wyrm: We want to try our hand at angst.

SilverD: If it doesn't catch, we won't really work on it much.

DWyrm: But if it does…

SilverD: Take a look and tell us what you think.

Disclaimer: Well, this IS FF.net, so YGO cannot be ours.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The Brand 

Ch.1: Threatening Light

            Cold.  It seeped into every cell of my body.  I was wet.  My simple shelter of Wal-Mart bags and cardboard had not kept the past rain off me.  Now my sparse clothing was damp, and the sun was setting.  That meant more cold, maybe even wind.  Oh, please dear god, do not let there be wind.  I curl up, my knees up to my chin, and try to sleep.  I woke up, shivering, my breath making puffs of steam in the dim light from the street lamp at the mouth of my alley.  It was now to cold to sleep, trying could prove fatal.  I step out into the inky night.  The rain had left its mark, puddles of frozen water and an overcast sky. At least there's no moon.  I lean up against one of the alley walls, still warm from the day; my teeth clatter from the cold.  Maybe I should go back… No, I cannot go back.  Freezing to death is better than that place.  A bitter wind blows through the alley, burning my exposed flesh.  I shudder at its icy touch.  Craning my neck back, I stare at the barely visible shifting clouds.  For a second, a star peeks through the misty veil, then another, then another.  Soon, I realize that the clouds are dissipating on the damned arctic winds.  I turn to run back to my shelter, but slip on a frozen rain puddle.  Landing hard on my back, I can see the full moon peering over the building.  The silver light burns my eyes; I cover them with my hands only to find my right hand burst suddenly into pain.  I uncover my eyes just long enough to catch a glimpse of the Eye, burning with a white fire, on the back of my right hand.  In that brief moment when my sight was freed, the moonlight flooded back into my vision as my mind fell into shadow.

***************************

            I jolt awake in an unfamiliar alley.  I am soaked to the skin.  A strange coppery smell fills the air.  Glancing up, I find the sky a pale shade of violet.  Morning had arrived.  A small mass lies in the middle of a murky puddle near me.  The dark liquid is all over me, saturating my rags, clinging to my hair and skin.  I run leaving a trail of wet footprints as the sun peaks over the rooftops.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: So, how'd you like?

DWyrm: Confusing, is it not?

SilverD: If you want to know more, please review!

DWyrm: This story's future rides on you.


	2. Running

SilverD: Hey, everybody!  This story is getting read!

DWyrm: Yes, it is nice to know.

SilverD: Well, we'll stop our chatter and get on with it. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.2: Running

            I make my way to a secluded park by way of back roads and alleys.  The sun is high in the sky now, which is comforting.  No visions, no bad dreams, no phantoms haunting me in the dark.  The little creek that runs through the park is half frozen.  I step cautiously onto the ice, jagged lines form under my steps.  I reach the open part of the creek, kneeling slowly down.  Just as I lower my hands to the water, the icy surface gives way.  I end up in bone chilling water up to my knees.  Damn it, I hate the winter.  I cup my hands under the stream and splash my face.  I wet my clothing, attempting to wipe away the crimson stains all over them.  I succeed, sort of.  The water ends up spreading the stains over the remainder of my rags.  I can't feel my legs anymore.  Rushing, I quickly dump some water on my head and then retreat to firm ground.  A water fountain takes the edge off my hunger, for a time.  Sitting on a bench, I scrub vigorously at my hair, causing a rain of red flakes to fall.  Well, at least this time there isn't as much in my hair.  The morning sun has started to warm the frigid winter air.  I stretch out on the bench, letting the golden rays warm and dry me.  Basking in the light, I start to doze off…

**************************

            "The suspect came this way."

            "Yes, the trail ends by the creek.  He apparently stopped to clean himself up."

            "Call in the dogs.  We can't track him by ourselves anymore."

            "Yes sir."

             I wake up to voices by the embankment.  Oh shit, cops.  I should get out of here.  But if I take off, they'll get suspicious.  I'll stay put.  A hobo on a bench isn't that uncommon.  One of the policemen sees me dozing on the bench and comes over.  "Excuse me, you haven't seen anyone around here have you?" he asks.

            I sit up.  "Umm, no, not recently.  Durin' the night, a couple of kids were messing around by the playground.  But I think it's highly unlikely they're the ones you're lookin' for.  Why, was there a robbery last night?"

            "No, a murder.  One of your own got killed.  We tracked him down here."

            "Geeze, what a shame.  Sorry I can't be of more help officer.  I didn't see nobody."

            "That's all right, we'll catch the perp.  Say, aren't you a bit young to be out on the streets?  You can't be more than 16."

            "Naw, I'm 18.  I just look young, that's all."

            The cop looked at me quizzically.  "We need to clear the area.  Why don't you come with me down to the station?  My shift's almost up.  You look hungry.  I'll get you a sandwich down there."

            Upon hearing the prospect of food, I lost all sense of self-preservation.  "That would be mighty nice of you, sir."

            "Great, my partner's done; my cruiser is down here."

******************

            The police car was warm and the seats soft, at least more than the park bench.  Soon, I felt myself getting drowsy as I rode in the back seat of the cruiser.  I had had a pretty rough night.  Just as I was about to fall asleep, the car stopped.  The cops got out and opened the door for me, leading me inside the Domino Police Headquarters.  The cop settled me in an empty questioning room while his partner went for food.  We sat opposite each other at the customary table.  "Well," said the officer, "we haven't been formerly introduced.  My name is Suavage, Gerard Suavage.  What's yours?"

            "Um, Marc.  Marc Sullivan." 

            "Nice to meet you, Marc."

            We sat in an uneasy silence as we waited for Gerard's partner.  Finally, Gerard broke the silence.  "So, what got you into this mess, I mean your present state?"

            I shifted awkwardly in my chair.  "Well… You see, my parents both got killed when I was around, I don't know, about 10 or 11 years old," I replied, at least that much is true.  "That landed me in the unwilling care of one of my uncles."

            "Unwilling?"

            "Yeah, he wasn't exactly thrilled at having to take care of me.  He worked full time, and partied at clubs during his off hours.  That left me pretty much to myself, which wasn't so bad, until he lost a promotion at his job.  After that, he started to drink more and stay out later.  When he finally did come home, he would take out his frustration on me."

            "He abused you?"

            "In more ways than one."

            "That's horrible."

            "Tell me about it.  Anyway, eventually, Social Services got wind of it and pulled me out of that hellhole.  Since then, I've been juggled through various foster homes and time at the local orphanage until I got too old.  On my eighteenth birthday, they kicked me out." 

            Just as Gerard was about to reply, his partner entered the small room with a plate of sandwiches and sodas, which he set down on the table.  I attacked one immediately, not noticing as Gerard pulled his partner out into the hallway and closed the door.  In my solitude, I chuckled at my skills.  That cop bought the whole story.  In truth, most of it was true, up to the getting kicked out of the orphanage.  Actually, I'm only 16.  I had to get out of that sulfur pit of an orphanage.  I remove my hole-filled glove from my right hand and look at the scar across the back of it.  The scar appears to have been burned into my skin by some weird eye-shaped brand.  I don't remember when I got it, or how.  But I know I've had it ever since my tenth birthday.  And I also know that ever since I got stuck with my demon of an uncle, I've had strange dreams.  Evil nightmares filled with visions of monsters and beasts that should only be in storybooks.  All through the day, I feel as if a shadow is resting upon my soul, refusing to leave me alone.  At night, it seems to consume me.  No, I mustn't think of these things.  The more I dwell on them, the more powerful the shadow gets.  Concentrate on more important things, like how am I going ot get out of here?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Well?

DWyrm: Now are you happy?  You got some answers.

SilverD: Tell was what you think now.

DWyrm: And of course, thank you to the reviewers.

            **Mina-chan AMD: **Thanks to our ever-present reviewer.  I hope this gives you more to read and like.

            **Crouching Tigress: **Wow, it almost made you cry.  Sorry, the boy is an original character; he had to be.  You'll see why later.  If you log in this time, we'll check out one of your stories.

            **Kristen: **Don't worry, I'll write more.  Glad you loved it. 

SilverD: Don't know when we'll get another update for this one.  

DWyrm: Feel free to look at some of our other non-angst stories up.

SilverD: R&R!


	3. Return to the Nightmare

SilverD: We're back!

DWyrm: And ready to go.

SilverD: So let's get with it!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.3: Return to the Nightmare

            Several minutes later, Gerard and his partner returned.  The light-skinned officer sat in the seat across from Marc again, a troubled look on his face.  Marc, his face still occupied with his food, did not notice.  "Marc, we know you're lying to us," slowly said the cop.

            That got my attention.  "What do you mean?"

            "We asked around.  Apparently you have a reputation for running away and lying, Mr. Marc Sullivan."

            Crud.  They caught on.  "I guess this means I'm going back to the home again, huh."

            "I'm sorry, but yes.  No matter how terrible that place is, we have to obey the law.  We're taking you back today."

            I sighed.  "Well, I guess I can't fight the books."

            "Thank you for cooperating."

*************************

            A few hours afterward, I found myself standing outside the graffiti smeared facade of Domino Children's Home.  Welcome back to hell, I thought as I dragged myself up the concrete steps.  The kindly middle-aged caretaker met me at the door.  "Welcome back Marc, long time no see," he said.

            I feinted a smile. "Hi Mr. Izumi."

            "Come on in, you're just in time for supper."  They walked into the building.  "You may not think so, but you have been missed around here."

            "Gee, thanks, I'll remember that."  The next time I'm getting pounded, I thought. 

            We entered a large courtyard in the center of the compound that served many purposes; at the moment it was a cafeteria.  Mr. Izumi walked to the head of the long table, tapping it three times to silence the chatter.  "Quiet.  Now, before we eat, I would like you to know that Marc Sullivan is back from his, absence."

            A group of boys sitting at the far end of the table started to chuckle to themselves as the caretaker lead Marc to an empty seat near them.  One of them, a heavily tanned teen with a noticeable scar running through his short hair, pointed at the new arrival with his fork.  "Well, look here boys, Martian Marc is back for more."

            Marc just glared at him.  "What do you want Ukon?"

            Another boy with thick black hair and sharp eyes laughed.  "Hey boss, it looks like his 'absence' has messed with his memory.  What you say we remind him?"

            A wiry little teenager with a devious character broke out in maniacal giggles.  "Yeah Ukon, can we?"

            "Shut up you two," said a hefty, muscular boy to them, Arata and Shirai respectively.  

            "It's ok Zeshin," said Ukon, placing his calloused hand on the larger teen's shoulder.  "Let them have their fun."

            Zeshin grunted in agreement, returning his attention to his food.  

            Supper passed fairly uneventfully, besides the constant taunting and teasing from the gang.  I tried to eat as fast as possible so I could get out of their way without any trouble, but to no avail.  The gang finished first, leaving for their customary corner to hang out.  I finished soon after them and deposited my tray in the kitchen.  I tried to sneak away to the dorm, but they caught me.  "Leaving so soon?" asked Ukon in his usual taunting voice.

            "You've only just returned," said Arata, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

            I tried to back away from them, only to bump into Zeshin.  I looked up, finding his black eyes staring down at me.  "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, mockingly.

            On Ukon's command, the tall, powerful Zeshin picked me up by the shoulders, carrying me to their little secluded corner.  The others followed, eager to continue their fun.  I tried to escape, kicking and squirming in the large teen's hold.  Zeshin dumped me on the ground, towering over me like some dungeon guard.  Ukon and the others stood beside him, trapping me in the corner like a rat.  Arata looked at the leader, receiving the freedom to proceed from Ukon's nod.  With swiftness surprising for his height, the black haired teen lunged at me, grasping me around the neck.  He hauled my small body up, driving his knee into my stomach.  Arata dropped me, kicking me soundly in the ribs.  Zeshin moved next, gripping my shirt collar.  With his other hand, the huge teen punched me straight in the face, knocking me against the brick wall.  This continued for several minutes, me being passed from Arata to Zeshin like a punching bag with Ukon and Shirai throwing in a hit here or there.  Finally, Ukon stopped the beating, leaving me a bruised little lump of flesh.  The leader squatted down, eye level with me, the whimpering boy.  "Have you had enough, Marty?" asked Ukon, his eyes glittering with malice.

            Hissing in pain, I glared back at my archenemy through puffy, swollen eyes.  A confidence swelled in me, unlike my usually calm, yielding demeanor.  I was faintly aware of the sun's last rays washing over my face as I shoved myself into a sitting position.  Barring my teeth, I snarled a retort: "Do your worst, you mindless ape."

            The other three gasped.  Ukon just stared at me, his eyes almost glowing with rage.  "What did you call me?" he asked with a quavering voice.  

            I stood up, pain radiating through my small frame.  But I did not care.  I was putting an end to this right now.  "I said you are an ape, a stupid, worthless animal that can only find enjoyment in hurting others."

            He did not reply, just stood there in front of me, drilling holes in my head with his eyes.  Finally, he gave a command, a simple snap of his fingers.  Zeshin grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back.  The leader looked down at Shirai, motioning for him to come forward.  The small teen, a little shorter than me, practically leaped at me in eagerness.  Something glittered in his right hand.  He brought it up so I could see it clearly.  It was a knife.  "Do you like it?" Shirai asked; his boyish face all smiles.  "I made it myself from a piece of broken glass."  I could only stare at the small crystal blade.  "He must like it, he's speechless!"

            This brought some more chuckling from the group.  When they stopped, Zeshin moved me to a chair, plopping me in it.  With some rope from god knows where, he bound my hand and feet to the chair, and then stepped aside.  In the course of tying my hands, my gloves were removed.  Shirai, as he circled me like a cat toying with a mouse, noticed the scar.  "Hey guys, look at this."  They all moved in for a closer look.  "Marc got a tattoo while he was gone!"

            Arata looked closer at it.  "That's not a tattoo, that's a scar!"

            "I wonder where he got it?" pondered Ukon.  "It's not one we gave him."

            "No it's not," said Zeshin, "but it looks awfully cool."

            "I think it's a shame such a neat looking mark isn't out where people can see it," said Ukon, elbowing Shirai.

            "Yeah," he replied.  "Wait, I know the perfect spot to put one."

            Moving around to face me again, he leaned over my, practically in my face.  "This won't hurt too much, I hope," he said, giggling to himself again.  Shirai took his blade and brought it closer and closer to my face; I could feel myself sweating profusely.   I squeezed my eyes shut as the tip pressed against the middle of my forehead.  Sometime after Shirai started, I passed out from the pain, only to wake up hours later, still in the chair, but untied.  I got up slowly, very shaky and weak and somehow made it to the bathroom.  I flipped on the light and dragged myself to the sink, turning on the water.  I washed my face gingerly, not paying attention to the bloody water swirling down the drain.  Gathering my courage, I looked into the mirror and almost fainted.  For in the center of my forehead, still raw from Shirai's knife, was the eye symbol, exactly the same as the one on my hand.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Heh heh heh.  I am so EVIL!

DWyrm: It was about time you got him hurt.  I mean come on!  Is this an angst story or what?

SilverD: It is, it is.  You're right.  Anyway, what did you readers think?

DWyrm: Good or bad, tell us!  I am warning you.

SilverD: Thank you to the reviewers!

            **Mina-chan AMD**: Don't worry; you'll understand why his name is Marc after a bit.  Wow, you think this is great?

            **Crouching Tigress: **We're glad you like secrets, because there're going to be more of them.  

            **Maruken: **If you remain vigilant, you will get more.  Just keep up with us! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.

            **AnimeTrekkie: **I'm glad you like the angst.  Also, I LOVE cliffhangers and suspense so be warned.  

DWyrm: Please stay tuned for the next installment of _The Brand_.

SilverD: Review, review, review! 


	4. Salvation

SilverD: Kayoay, erehay siay hetay extnay haptercay. 

DWyrm: What?

SilverD: Iay maay peakingsay niay igpay atinlay. 

DWyrm: That is getting annoying.  

SilverD: Iay nowkay.

DWyrm: Stop it!

SilverD: Akemay emay.

DWyrm: I am warning you.

SilverD: Ouyay ancay oday othingnay.

DWyrm: That is it! *Breathes fire at SilverD*

SilverD: *dodges* Ouyay Issedmay.

DWyrm: AHHHH!!!!!

Otesnay: Onay ewnay nesoay odaytay.

Isclaimerday: Eway oday otnay wnoay YGOay.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.4: Salvation

            Sunlight slowly began to filter through the single frost covered window.  I sat curled up in a ball in one of the stalls of the bathroom.  Footsteps echoed into the room; I heard someone mumbling.  "I told everybody to turn off the lights when they were done."

            It was Mr. Izumi, I could tell by his shoes.  I stood up and exited the stall, startling the caretaker as he was leaving the bathroom.  "Oh, good morning Marc, I didn't see you there.  Dear god!  What happened to you?"

            I sniffed, wiping my nose on some toilet paper.  I winced as I rubbed the raw bruises.  "Oh, the usual."

            The kindly man bent over to assess the damage, making tsk sounds every few seconds.  He looked at the cuts in my forehead.  "You'll need stitches for those," said Mr. Izumi, pointing at the eye.  

            "Yeah, I know."

            "Come on, I'll drive you down to the hospital."

            I sighed.  "Just like old times, huh Mr. Izumi."

            "Just get in the car.  I have some explaining to do."

            A few minutes passed as I waited in Mr. Izumi's tiny sedan.  I knew somewhere inside, the caretaker was lecturing the gang about mistreating individuals; I knew they were not listening either.  Finally, we got under way.  We arrived at Domino General and proceeded into the ER.  I sat in the waiting room while Mr. Izumi went to register me.  Looking around the room, a group of teens caught my eye.  They seemed very animated about something over by a table.  I got up and went over to them, peeking between bodies to get a look at what was going on.  Sitting at the table were two boys playing Duel Monsters.  One was very short with spiky three-colored hair and the other was thin, blonde and had an ice pack strapped to the side of his head.  It appeared that the duel was almost over; the small teen had destroyed all of the hurt one's monsters and facedown cards and was delivering the finishing blow.  "I attack with the Dark Magician," said the teen with spikes.  "That brings you life points to zero.  I win Joey."

            The looser groaned; wincing as he accidentally joggled his bandaged head.  "Of course ya did Yug.  You always beat me.  Geeze, it's been an hour.  When are they gonna see me?" complained Joey.

            One of the watchers noticed me standing beside him.  "Oh, hi.  Who are you?"

            I craned my neck back to see who spoke.  "Sorry, I'm, uh…I'm Renzo, Renzo Kane."

            "Nice ta meet you.  I'm Tristan and this poor guy with the ice is Joey, my best bud."

            "Hello.  What're you in for?"

            "It's a long story," said Joey, grinning sheepishly.  "Let's just say never try to ride a shopping cart down a steep road covered in ice."

            "My name is Yugi," said the short teen, holding his hand out to me.

            I reluctantly shook it.  "Wow, I didn't know there where other vertically challenged teens in Domino."

            "Well, welcome to the club," said Yugi.  The others around the table laughed. 

            Those that had not introduced themselves had Yugi do it for them.  Soon we were all seated around the small table.  I was between Yugi and the only girl, Tea; beside her was a white haired boy named Ryou, beside him was Tristan, then Joey next to Yugi, then me again, in a circle.  Tea popped the question that must have been on everyone's mind.  "So Renzo, why are you here?"

            "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't come for the services," joked Joey, still waiting for his turn.

            "Well," I said, a bit hesitant at first, "I was beat up by some bullies at the orphanage."

            "You're homeless?" asked Yugi, suddenly concerned for his new friend.

            "Yeah, I've been since my parents died when I was ten."

            "Oh.  I don't have any parents either.  I live with my grandpa."

            "At least you have family to stay with."

            Yugi was about to reply when a nurse came up to the table.  "Joey Wheeler, the doctor will see you now."

            "Finally," said the blonde, slowly standing from the chair. "I'll catch ya later guys."

            "See ya Joey."

            "Get well soon!"

            Joey limped off after the nurse, disappearing into the examination room.  The remainder returned to their chatter.  "So Renzo, do you play Duel Monsters?" asked Yugi.

            "Well, I used to have a deck, but it got stolen a while ago." 

            "Yugi's grandpa owns a game shop.  He could set you up with a basic deck easy," said Tristan.

            "That's nice of you, but I don't have much money."

            "He's really nice," said Tea`, "I'm sure he could work something out."

            "Thanks," said Marc, turning to look at Mr. Izumi as he came up behind him.  

            "Come on, let's get you patched up," said the caretaker, shepherding me towards he examination rooms. 

            "Bye guys," I said to my new friends.

            "Feel better soon," replied Tea`.

            A nurse followed me into the small room and had me sit on the examination table.  Then she grilled on how I got the wound and so on and so forth.  The doctor came in and stitched me up, also giving me some medicine for the pain and possible infections.  As I exited the room, thanking the doctor and nurse, I noticed Mr. Izumi talking with a short, spiky-haired old man by the door.  When he saw I was done, he said goodbye and went outside to his car.  I followed him out, and we drove back to the orphanage.   

            On the way, Mr. Izumi tried to make conversation.  "So Marc, I see you met some kids your age at the clinic," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

            "Uh huh," I mumbled, watching the buildings pass by us.

            "Well, one of them is the grandson of a good friend of mine, a Solomon Muto."

            "Yugi's grandpa?"

            "Yes.  While you were with the doctor, Yugi told Mr. Muto about your current situation."

            "So?"

            "So Mr. Muto asked me if you could come stay with him, at least until we found a more permanent place for you."

            I whirled around in my seat and stared at one of the only people in the world that cared about me, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.  "Wha—What did you say?"

            "You won't be staying at the orphanage anymore.  I've found you a real home."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Ayyay, eway inishedfay notheraay haptercay!

DWyrm: Please stop!  I am the one who is supposed to torment YOU!

SilverD: Hah, hah, hah! Tiay siay aybackpay imetay!

DWyrm: Make him stop!  Please make him stop!

SilverD: Mu hah hah hah hah! 

            **Mina-chan AMD: **I updated the last chappie at what, midnight.  Glad you enjoyed it.

            **someoneyoudontknow: **Thanks, please keep reading.  If you are a member of FF.net, please sing in first so we can look at your stories too.

            **Crouching Tigress: **Don' worry, they'll get theirs. I hope the sleeping potion doesn't last too long.


End file.
